saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail: Storm Legends
Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail: Storm Legends is an action-packed, fighting crossover video game that covers up the entire crossover series and will also include an additional filler story arc. It will also take upon gameplay elements from the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Budokai Tenkaichi series. Profile Story Chapters *Prologue: *Chapter 1: *Chapter 2: *Chapter 3: *Chapter 4: *Chapter 5: *Chapter 6: *Chapter 7: *Chapter 8: *Final Chapter: Gameplay Gameplay Controls (PS4) * Gameplay Controls (Xbox One) * Playable Characters Awakenings and notable alternate costumes are listed in parentheses (). Awakenings are marked with a single asterisk *. *Pegasus Kouga (Seventh Sense*, Omega Cosmo*) *Pegasus Kouga {Pegasus Omega Cloth} (Omega Cosmo*) *Pegasus Kouga {Pegasus God Cloth} (Divine Cosmo*) *Dark Pegasus Kouga (Darkness Cosmo*) *Natsu Dragneel (Lightning Fire Dragon Mode*, Black Fire Dragon Mode*) *Natsu Dragneel {Dragon Force} *Aquila Yuna (Seventh Sense*, Omega Cosmo*) *Aquila Yuna {Aquila Omega Cloth} (Omega Cosmo*) *Lucy Heartfilia (Star Dress: Leo Form*, Star Dress: Taurus Form*, Star Dress: Virgo Form*, Star Dress: Sagittarius Form*) *Lionet Souma (Seventh Sense*, Omega Cosmo*) *Lionet Souma {Lionet Omega Cloth} (Omega Cosmo*) *Dragon Ryuho (Seventh Sense*, Omega Cosmo*) *Dragon Ryuho {Dragon Omega Cloth} (Omega Cosmo*) *Apus Sachi (Seventh Sense*, Omega Cosmo*) *Apus Sachi {Apus Omega Cloth} (Omega Cosmo*) *Emma (Seventh Sense*) *Emma {Vulpecula Bronze Cloth} (Seventh Sense*) *Wolf Haruto (Seventh Sense*, Omega Cosmo*) *Wolf Haruto {Wolf Omega Cloth} (Omega Cosmo*) *Orion Eden (Seventh Sense*, Omega Cosmo*) *Orion Eden {Orion Omega Cloth} (Omega Cosmo*) *Gray Fullbuster (Ice-Make: Battle Armor*) *Juvia Lockser *Erza Scarlet (Heaven's Wheel Armor*, Black Wing Armor*, Flame Empress Armor*, Armadura Fairy*) *Erza Scarlet {Clear Heart Clothing} (Flight Armor*, Lightning Empress Armor*, Robe of Yūen*, Nakagami Armor*) *Wendy Marvell *Romeo Conbolt *Gajeel Redfox (Iron Dragon's Scales*, Iron Shadow Dragon Mode*) *Pantherlily {Battle Shift Mode} *Levy McGarden *Aria {Athena God Cloth} *Mirajane Strauss (Satan Soul*, Satan Soul: Sitri*) *Elfman Strauss (Full-Body Take Over: Beast Soul*) *Lisanna Strauss *Cana Alberona *Sting Eucliffe (White Drive*, Dragon Force*) *Rogue Cheney (Shadow Drive*, Dragon Force*) *Yukino Aguria *Kagura Mikazuchi (Archenemy Unsheathed*) *Athena {Athena God Cloth} (Divine Cosmo*) *Sagittarius Seiya (Seventh Sense*) *Sagittarius Seiya {Sagittarius God Cloth} (Divine Cosmo*) *Libra Shiryu (Seventh Sense*) *Cygnus Hyoga (Seventh Sense*) *Andromeda Shun (Seventh Sense*) *Phoenix Ikki (Seventh Sense*) *Aries Kiki (Seventh Sense*) *Taurus Harbinger (Seventh Sense*) *Gemini Integra (Seventh Sense*) *Virgo Fudo (Seventh Sense*) *Leo Mycenae (Seventh Sense*) *Genbu (Seventh Sense*) *Pallas {Pallas Chronotector} (Divine Cosmo*) *Titan (Seventh Sense*) *Laxus Dreyar *Loke *Jellal Fernandes *Meredy *Ophiuchus Shaina *Ban *Nachi *Geki *Jabu *Saturn *Wrath *Sloth *Bebop *Rocksteady *Lust *Gluttony *Alopex *Fishface *Dogpound *Tiger Claw *Envy *Greed *Pride *M. Bison (Super Psycho Mode*) *Eclipse Aries *Eclipse Taurus *Eclipse Gemini *Eclipse Cancer *Eclipse Leo *Eclipse Virgo *Eclipse Scorpio *Eclipse Sagittarius *Eclipse Capricorn *Eclipse Aquarius *Eclipse Pisces *Eclipse Ophiuchus *Angel *Racer *Cobra *Midnight *Minerva Orland *Wren Myerson *Leila McAllister *Wynonna *Dimeria Hogroth *Rashin *Future Rogue Cheney (White Shadow Dragon Mode*) *Mikhail Deathwing (Dragon Force*) *Scorpio Sonia (Seventh Sense*) *Arion Katos (Seventh Sense*) *Griffin Helios (Seventh Sense*) *Aethon Maia (Seventh Sense*) *Hippocampus Skūn (Seventh Sense*) *Satyr Vex (Seventh Sense*) *Colchian Zato (Seventh Sense*) *Bienor Grover (Seventh Sense*) *Keres Satena (Seventh Sense*) *Dionysus Leo (Seventh Sense*) *Stymphalian Gengo (Seventh Sense*) *Catoblepas Algo (Seventh Sense*) *Gegenees Tyson (Seventh Sense*) *Deimos (Seventh Sense*) *Phobos (Seventh Sense*) *Ares {Ares God Cloth} (Divine Cosmo*) Non-Playable Characters * Support Types *Break Guard: *Charge Assist: Aquila Yuna, Lucy Heartfilia *Charge Guard: *Cover Fire: *Dash Cut: *Strike Back: Pegasus Kouga, Natsu Dragneel *Ultimate Attack Substitution: Playable Stages *China *Manhattan *Rozan *Sanctuary *Shadow Arena Boss Battles * Navigation Category:Video Game